The Amour against bullying
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: A girl called Serena decides to end with her life, after been bullied in the school, since she arrive to the Kalos region. But would there be someone who would help her to change her plans?
1. The boy who changed my life

Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokemon

The Amour against bullying

P.S: At the start there would be mentioned some parts of raping, but then it would be all OK

P.S.2: I based this story in some cases of bullying from the U.S.A.

P.S.3: The ages of the characters are all 15, but they would have the same characteristics and bodies, except for Bonnie, who has the same age as the anime.

Chapter 1: The boy who changed my life

It all started in a school of Kalos, where a beautiful young girl with a honey hair called Serena, had been bullied (from the age of 10) by many of her companions since she arrived to Kalos when she was 6 years old. She was also bullied in the Internet, in which the students tell her that she would never find a boy who loves her, she is so fat as a Snorlax, she is horrible, and many other negative messages to Serena. Yesterday, 3 girls (who also bullied Serena, they were called Dawn, May and Misty) invited Serena to Misty´s house, because they were wanting to "help her with her problems", but in real, those girls were wanting another thing. When Serena arrived to Misty´s house, Dawn appeared, took her to Misty´s room and locked the door. And next thing that happened, is that May, Misty and Dawn started to take off all of Serena´s clothes, kissed and rape Serena with many things and ways, they also took photos for their webpage of Serena been raped and grab a video. After 5 hours, Serena got exhausted, she was completely naked, her whole body and hair were all covered of cum, and also her clothes, because May, Misty and Dawn used it to clean themselves and the room. When Serena woke up, she saw herself, took her clothes and decided to go back to her house, with tears on her face, she couldn´t believe what it happened, she was completely traumatized.

She was on the dark, cold and rainy street, she was ticklying because of the cold water was falling fast to her exposed body, she was so sad.

Serena: (crying and running) Sniff... sniff... Why did they do this to me, does I came to the this world to suffer, to have no friends, to been a raping toy. Why, why Arceus, I am right now suffering, my hair, body and clothes are completely ruined. (she reached to the door of her house, used her key to open, she went upstairs and locked on her room, and keep crying) I cannot tolerate this anymore, tomorrow those cruel girls will probably publish all photos on their website to humilate me. That´s it, I will end my life with some poison, I don´t think no one on the school will care of stoping me, I have no friends that will want to save me, and neither that boy, who I fell something for will help me, he would never fell something for a girl like me (and she fall sleep with tears on her face).

The next day on Serena´s house, Serena was ready to go, but she tried to hide her sadness from her mother.

Grace: Good luck Serena, I love you.

Serena: (making a fake smile) Thanks mother, bye (and she left the house and went directly to the school).

At school... Serena had already arrived, and she noticed that every student who bullied Serena were debating the photos and the videos that May, Misty and Dawn published yesterday.

Student 1: Hey have you seen those photos and videos of Serena, does that means that Serena is lesbian?

Student 2: I already knew that she was a lesbian, even if the video was published yesterday, becuase she didn´t had shown any interest for a boy, am I right?

Student 3: Hey look, is our lesbian companion.

When Serena hear that, she began to run and cry, but then she got crashed with a boy.

Serena: (trying to hide her tears) I am sorry, (she picked her hat from the floor) I was just (and saw a familiar face, it was the boy of her love)... (on her mind) Ohh my gosh, is the guy that I am in love, I hope that he doesn´t form part of the students who were bullying me, or at least he didn´t see the photos or videos, my heart will be really broken, if all is true.

?: (picking his hat) No don´t worry, I should be the one who is sorr... (and he also saw a beautiful face)... (on his mind) In all the regions and schools that I have visited, when I arrived here, and meet her in front of the whole class, I was feeling something for her, I have never seen such a beautiful girl like this, I just say thanks Arceus for this oportunity, she is pretty beautiful when I see her really close to her. (back to the reality) Ohh, sorry I was not wanting to make you cry, let me help you (and he started to wipe the tears with his hand, and he was also caresing Serena´s hair and face). You have a beautiful hair. (on his mind) Wait, why did I say that in front of her.

Serena: (blushing) ... Uhh, don´t worry you didn´t hurt me, the reason is because, I... (but she gets interrupted by a group of girls, who were familiar to Serena)

Misty: Hey Ash, there are you, I need you to... (but she saw Ash caresing Serena´s hair and face, and she and the other girls thought that Ash was gone kiss Serena) WHAT THE HELL, YOU WERE GONE KISS THAT GIRL! (with the face of wanting to kill Serena, as the other girls)

Ash: (blushing) No, I was not gone kiss her, but wait, does it have anything bad to kiss this girl (this comment make blush Serena). Does you have anything against this girl, Misty?

Misty: (angry as a legendary Pokemon) Yeah, you cannot love her, because she is a lesbian, you didn´t see the link that I send you yesterday?!

Serena: (with some tears, on her mind) Please Arceus don´t tell me that he is also helping Misty, May and Dawn (and then she runs)

Ash: (angry) Misty, I saw the video, and all I want to say is that I don´t want to see you anymore, and also you two May and Dawn. How could you do this to this girl, she had not made anything bad to you.

Dawn: Don´t tell me that you are in love of her.

Ash: And if I love her, what!

May: We now that you love one of us.

Ash: I am not in love of you three even if you are the only girls in the world.

Misty: Well stay with that girl, you don´t even now where she is or what is her name, so good luck you idiot (and she with May and Dawn leaves Ash).

Ash: I must find her (and he decided to ask anyone if had saw a girl with a black blouse and red skirt). (he asks a student) Excuse me have you seen a girl with a honey girl with a pony tail?

Student 4: No, sorry man I don´t know were is your girlfriend.

Ash: (nervous) Thanks, but she is not my girlfriend (but suddenly a little girl appeared)

Little girl: I know where is your girlfriend.

Ash: (happy) Seriously, wait but she is not my girlfriend.

Little girl: Oh come on, I saw you defending her from those bully girls, who post the videos and photos on the Internet.

Ash: (confused) Wait how do you know of those photos and videos?

Little girl: I spy my big brother, I though that he was taking with a girl.

Ash: (still confused) OK, so where is that girl?

Little girl: Well first of all she is called Serena, and she went to the patio, go quickly if you want to catch your girlfriend, she is having problems in this school, she is being bullied by the half of the school, principal from those 3 girls, and another girl who I don´t remember her name, but the last one is the worst of all.

Ash: Thanks, but why did you think is my girlfriend?

Little girl: One year of trying to find my brother a girlfriend, made me an expert of love. You two form an awesome couple, and well I have see that both of you have mutual love feelings. So Good luck.

Ash: Thanks little girl.

Little girl: Call me Bonnie.

Ash: OK (and he run to the patio before the class start).

On the patio, Serena was under a tree crying.

Serena: (crying) Sniff...sniff... I just make the ridiculous in front of the guy. Probably he will think that I am dumb and a lesbian.

Ash: (gets to the tree) Serena, there you are.

Serena: (trying to hide her tears) Ash how do you know my name?

Ash: A little girl told me that. By the way why did you run?

Serena: Uh, the reason is...

Ash: Those girls bully you since you reach to Kalos.

Serena: Yeah, how did you know it? (on her mind) Does he spied me?

Ash: No, I just deduce it. Serena, please don´t cry, if you have any problems, I will help you (and he starts to wipe the tears on Serena´s face)

Serena: Ash... (and she begins to get closer to Ash).

Ash: Serena... (he also begins to get closer to Serena, but the bell started to ring, and a teacher appeared).

Teacher: Students go back to the classes, break is over. (he gets closer to Ash and Serena) You two go back to the classroom, on lunch you could have as many kisses as you want.

After hearing that, Ash and Serena blushed.

Ash: Uhm... (on his mind) Stupid teacher I was gone kiss her. (back to the reality) We should go back to the lockers let me help you (and he takes Serena´s hand, pulls her up and hugs her, like in the anime).

Serena: (on her mind) Does he fells the same for me? I guess that there is no reason for my suicide (and then she stared at Ash).

Teacher: Well Romeo and Juliet go back to the class before I put you two extra homework.

Ash: I will see yo later (he kisses Serena on the cheek and goes to the lockers).

Serena: (blushing) ... (and then she goes to the classroom with her hand on the cheek that Ash kissed).

During classes Ash and Serena were not putting interest on the classes (as in real life, dah), because of what it happened at break. After the classes ended, Serena was wanting to gind Ash, but she couldn´t find him. So she decided to go to the cafeteria (as I put in the description of this story, I mean Ash and food are synonims).

Serena: (on her mind) I can´t believe what it just happened, the guy who I am in love have just kissed me on the cheek, (then she saws and poster of a dance at the school). Uh, a dance of couples, it would be in 2 days, I wonder if Ash would invite me (suddenly she hears the conversation between 2 girls, who were the most popular and beautiful).

Girl 1: Hey have you noticed about the dance of couples?

Girl 2: Yeah, I have asked that boy called Ash to be my couple... (Serena hear that, she began to get worried) but he said that no, because he already had choosen a girl, and he is gone ask her today.

And Serena started to get more worried.

Girl 1: And do you know who is the lucky girl?

Girl 2: No, but I have heard that he was already in love of her when she arrived.

Back to Serena...

Serena: Oh no, my plans of inviting him are over, I guess that our relationship will get ruined (suddenly she gets pushed by a girl) Excuse me, why did you that?

Millefeui: Get your lips off from him.

Serena: What are you taking?

Millefeui: I saw you and Ash under a tree, before break was over.

Serena: You now, it is not my fault that he kissed me on my cheek.

Millefeui: HE KISSED YOU ON THE CHEEK, THAT SHOULD BE ME, HOW A BOY LIKE HIM, WILL FALL IN LOVE OF A LESBIAN GIRL LIKE YOU!

Serena: (with an angry tone) First of all I am not lesbian, no if you excuse me, I have to go (and she leaves her).

Millefeui: Ohh no, this isn´t over (and she picks some oran juice and throws it to Serena´s hair, and then she throws herself onto Serena).

Serena: Are crazy!

Millefeui: He will never love you F#%!$/% lesbian (and she grabs Serena´s blouse, picks some spaguetti, puts inside Serena blouse and punches her chest, and Serena falls). This will teach you (and she runs out of the cafeteria).

Every student who saw this were completely surprise of what Millefeui had done.

Serena: (with some tears) Ugg sniff... sniff... (and then she runs from the school).

Outside of the school, at the street...

Serena: (with some tears on her face, and the chest completely dirty) I will kill myself, there is no way I will stay in this cruel world anymore. First they guy who I loved had already choosen a girl for the dance, and probably they will start a relationship, and then I get bullied again. I have decided that my suicide will be on my special place, where I come when I had troubles. But before that, I will write a note for my mother, change my blouse and leave it in my place, and now I will buy the poison.

The night had reached, the place that Serena said, was to selfreflex. It had a perfect view of the ocean, and with a tree, which had lost its leafs and also its half. Under the tree, Serena was sitting there, so she will see the ocean one last time, with poison and a note for her mother.

Serena: (with her tipical clothes, except that she was not wearing her hat, she was crying and had on her hand many pills to kill herself) So this is it, my life was a waste, I have no friends, the guy who I loved probably had already fall in love of another lucky girl, and I had been raped and bullied when I reached to Kalos. So good bye mother, and Ash I love yo (she was gone eat all the pills, but someone appeared and yelled to her)

?: Serena, please don´t do it!

Serena: That voice, would it be... Ash, who did you know that I was gone be here?

Ash: (holding something with his right hand) Well Serena, since I was in Kalos, this place was one of my favourite, I always come here when I have problems, it helps me.

Serena: OK, but why you come here, what are your problems?

Ash: Well I was just having one problem, but when I reach here, and got another problem. The first one, is that I was gone give to a special girl a rose as an invitation to be my couple for the school dance, but she wasn´t there. And I came here.

Serena: (sad and crying) Ok, but what was your other problem?

Ash: The other problem is that I saw that you were gone suicide yourself.

Serena: Why is that a problem for you, we have just got met today in the morning, and also, I don´t even know why I came to this world, I had been bullied, raped, humilated, and I don´t have friends (and she started to cry)

Ash: Serena, please don´t cry, (and he grabs Serena´s right hand) because I was wanting to give you this (and he shows a rose to Serena). Serena the girl who I was wanting to invite for the school dance was you.

Serena: (blushing and she stop crying) Ash, I have no words to say, I will love to go with you to the school dance (and she stand up and hugged Ash, but she looses the control and falls onto Ash). (blushing) Oh, sorry Ash I was not wanting you to ruin the rose, I just... (but she gets interrupted, because Ash´s lip touched hers).

Ash: Serena, when you arrived to this school, I had a strong feeling for you, you are really beautiful, you know how to combine the clothes, and I was wanting to be your friend, but those girls who rape you didn´t let me get closer to you.

Serena: Ash, you just changed my whole life, I was wanting to end it since I had being bullied and raped, thanks for saving me from myself, I would love to be your couple.

Ash: (still on the grass) And I would love to be with you (and he pressed his lips with Serena´s one last time). (and they got up) Let me take you to your home Serena (and he holds Serena´s hand).

Serena: OK Ash.

During their walk to Serena´s house, their hands were all the time together. And at Serena´s house.

Ash: (he gaves the rose) I will see you tomorrow Serena, don´t worry I will protect you from anyone, no matter if is a girl or a boy, I will be there (and he kisses Serena again).

Serena: (receives the rose) Thanks Ash, I love you (and gaves back the kiss, and opens the door). (inside) Looks that mom is not here, probably is on her room, well I will go to my room. (at Serena´s room, she was so excited) Ohh my gosh, thanks Arceus, thanks for helping me, I kissed the boy who I love, thank you, thank you so much (she swaps her clothes, gets in the bed and falls asleep with a smile).

Outside with Ash, he was celebrating as Mordecai when Margaret kissed him from Regular Show.

Ash: Yeah, yeah, thanks Arceus, wooooooow (and goes back to his home).

Did you love it? Do you think that Ash and Serena will share a kiss in the anime?

Will Misty, May, Dawn and Millefeui will get entire and will atttack Serena? Why those this story got some little sexual content? From where my ideas come from?

Why does my school gived me for this week 3 exams, 2 Power P. presentations and many homework? Why the episode VII of Star Wars have to be on December 2015? And why I don't show my identity on my Internet acounts?

Leave a review or message, and you can ask me any question about my stories and other things, and/or also leave an idea for my future story "Titanic Pokemon", thanks for reading.

To be continue...


	2. A re-meet mortal and vengative

Yo no soy dueño de Pokemón

P.S: LO LAMENTO MUCHO POR QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SE HAYA DEMORADO, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE SE ME VINO EXÁMES Y PRESENTACIONES SEGUIDAS QUE NO ME HA DADO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBRIR, LO SIENTO.

P.S.2: Les prometo que en el mes de Julio, voy a empezar con mi historia de Titanic-Pokemon, ya que tengo vacaciones :D

P.S.3: Gracias por sus visitas, son lo mejor, gracias y sigan leyendo mis historias. ARRIBA EL AMOURSHIPPING POR SIEMPRE

Capítulo 2: Un re-encuentro vengativo y mortal

Después de que Serena, la chica de cabello miel, fuera salvada de sí misma por su chico de su sueños, Ash, ella dejo de pensar en suicidarse y empezo a ser una nueva Serena. Pero, ¿Cómo reaccionaran Misty, May, Dawn y Millefeui cuando se enteren de que Serena y Ash se besaron, y van a ir al baile escolar como pareja? Lo sabrán en este capítulo...

Todo empezó en un soleado mañana, los Fletchlings cantaban y las hojas volaban, Serena había desperatado después de su momento romántico con Ash. Ya se había cambiado de ropa y estaba a punto de irse al colegio, cuando su madre le preguntó algunas cosas que pasaron ayer...

Grace: Serena, ¿por qué llegastes ayer tan tarde?

Serena: (en su mente) Oh no, ¿cómo se dio cuenta de eso? (de vuelta a la realidad) Uhmmm, es que me había perdido.

Grace: Enserio, porque hoy recibí un mensaje del director diciendo que te escapastes de la escuela en pleno lonche. Si no me dices la verdad, vas a estar castigada.

Serena: (en su mente) Creo que tengo que decirle, si me castiga no podre ir al baile escolar. (de vuelta a la realidad) OK, la verdad es que, en el lonche, una chica me empezó a atacar con comida, y me mancho mi blusa y mi pecho con spaguetti, luego de eso me fui corriendo al lugar donde voy cuando tengo problemas, recuerdas mamá.

Grace: Sí, pero ¿por qué te demorastes tanto?

Serena: (en su mente) Creo que tendré que decirle lo segundo que pasó, todo por el baile Serena, y también por Ash, pero no le mencionaré que iba a suicidarme. (de vuelta a la realidad) Bueno es que mientras estaba ahí, un chico que me conocía en el colegio, y yo le gustaba tanto como yo, me ayudó con mis problemas, y me... besó. (en su mente y sonrojada) ¡ESPERA, NO DEBÍ DECIRLE QUE AMBOS NOS BESAMOS!

Grace: (feliz) Awww, mi niña ya tiene un novio.

Serena: (sonrojada) No es mi novio.

Grace: ¿Y entonces por qué te besó?

Serena: (nerviosa y aún sonrojada) Bueno, es que... cuando él me ayudo a levantarme, me emocione, y me caí sobre él, y luego me besó.

Grace: Awww, eso es mucho más romántico, y dime como es.

Serena: (sonrojada) Es muy guapo, es muy querido por todas las chicas, es bondadoso,... y hasta el rechazó a dos de las más guapas chicas del colegio por mí, y eso que nos hablamos hoy por primera vez. (aún más sonrojada y en su mente) ¿POR QUÉ LE SIGO DICIENDO ESO?

Grace: Awww, ahora no puedes negar que se aman mutuamente, él es una buena persona, te prefirio por como eres tú, eso es amor verdadero hija, te perdono, y ¿qué rechazo de esas dos chicas Serena?

Serena: ... (le enseña la rosa) Ash, su nombre es, me dio esta rosa, como invitación para que yo sea su pareja para el baile escolar. (en su mente y vuelve a sonrojarse) ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME HACE DECIRLE ESTAS COSAS?

Grace: Awww, voy a explotar de alegría, Ash si te ama mucho, aunque no se han visto tan seguido, él ha querido ser tu amigo desde hace tiempo, y todo su amor esta en esta rosa, y claro que te dejare ir al baile con Ash, pero no llegues tan tarde, digamos que hasta las 12:00 p.m. Y ahora hay que comprarte un vestido hijita, ¿para cuándo es el baile?

Serena: Para mañana

Grace: ¿QUÉ? Por qué me lo dijistes a última hora?

Serena: Yo recién me di cuenta, porque ayer en el lonche, ya habían puesto un poster del baile.

Grace: ... Entonces cuando termine el colegio, te recogeré para ir de frente a una tienda. Por ahora corre hijita a la escuela, de seguro que tu novio te espera.

Serena: (sonrojada) Gracias mamá, pero Ash aún no es mi novio.

Grace: Con que "aún" eh (con un tono curioso).

Serena: (muy sonrojada) Ehmm, ya se me hace tarde para ir al colegio, me tengo que ir, adios mamá (y se va corriendo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, pero antes deja la rosa en la mesa).

Grace: (coge la rosa y en su mente) Mi hija ya tiene a su persona especial, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que yo le ayudaba a caminar, ya es tan grande.

Mientras Serena corria tan rápido como podía por las calles para llegar temprano al colegio.

Serena: (en su mente) Mi mamá ya lo averiguo, bueno tenia que decirle tarde o temprano, y lo bueno es que podre ir al baile con Ash... (pero se choca con un chico que iba corriendo). Ouch, pero que te... (y ve una cara familiar). ¡Calem! ¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí?, creí que te habías mudado a Kanto.

Calem: Serena, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Yo me mude a Kanto pero temporalmente, mis padres recibieron una entrevista de trabajo en Kalos, y aceptaron.

Serena: Guau, a pasado tanto, si que has crecido.

Calem: Tu también Serena. (en su mente) Esta mucho más hermosa que desde la primera vez que la conocí, le pediré que salga conmigo hoy día en el baile de escolar).

(Autor: P.S: Los colegios en donde estan Calem, y Serena y Ash, estan ligados y decidieron hacer un baile escolar entre ambos colegios.)

Serena: Entonces, ¿tú estudias en este colegio?

Calem: No, en otro que esta mucho más cerca. Y Serena quisieras...(de repente viene Ash, con mucha prisa).

Ash: Serena, ¿como estás, y tu mamá te dejo que vayas conmigo al baile?

Serena: (feliz) Ash, estoy bien, y claro que me dejo ir, estoy muy feliz de ser tu pareja.

Calem: (tratando de esconder su tristeza e ira)... (en su mente) ¿CÓMO DIABLOS ESTE BUENO PARA NADA SE ATREVE A QUITARME A MI SERENA, ELLA ES SOLO MÍA? (devuelta a la realidad, se levanta)

Serena: Ash quiero presentarte a Calem, él es mi amigo de Kanto.

Ash: Hola mucho gusto.

Calem: (fingiendo una sonrisa falso) Sí, mucho gusto,

Serena: Y Calem, ¿que querías preguntarme?

Calem: Uh, ... Que gusto volver a verte, ya me tengo que ir, te veo otro día (y sale corriendo conteniendo su ira). (en su mente, ya lejos de Ash y Serena) ASH, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR POR QUITARME A MI SERENA. LAS PAGARAS BIEN CLARO. (de repente, Calem se topa con unas personas del mismo colegio que Ash y Serena.

?: Podemos ayudarte a separar a Ash de Serena.

Calem: Las escucho.

Devuelta con Ash y Serena...

Ash: (nervioso) Entonces Serena, ¿él era tu amigo de Kalos?

Serena: Sí Ash, no te pongas celoso, solo somos amigos.

Ash: No estoy celoso Serena. (en su mente) Casi me descubre, que bueno que la invite al baile ayer, si no lo hubiera hecho antes,... Mejor vuelvo a la realidad.

(devuleta a la realidad como se dijo así mismo Ash) Bueno vamos avanzando Serena, no queremos meternos en problemas, y que no podamos ir al baile.

Serena: OK Ash. (y ella y Ash entrar a la escuela juntos)

Dentro de la escuela, muchos estudiantes empezaron a ver a Ash y a Serena con caras diferentes. Luego de las clases, en el recreo las chicas tenían caras completamente furiosas con Serena, mientras que los chicos con la cara asombrada, de repente unos amigos de Ash se le acercaron.

Gary: Vaya, vaya Ash, creíste que podias ocultarlo de nosotros, pero al final todo el colegio te descubrió.

Ash: ¿De qué estas hablando Gary?

Barry: Oh vamos Ash, no lo ocultes, ya todo el colegio sabe que tu le pedistes a esa chica llamada Serena que sea tu pareja para el baile escolar.

Serena: (en su mente y sonrojada) ¿Cómo es que ellos y todo el colegio lo saben?

Ash: Bueno son mis amigos, tarde o mañana lo iban a descubrir, sí Serena es mi pareja.

Gary: Dejame adivinar, ella te inivitó.

Ash: No, yo fui.

Barry y Gary: ¿QUÉ?

Gary: (asombrado) Pero tu nos dijistes que te habian preguntado dos chicas de las más populares y lindas del salón, y que tu ya habias decidido.

Ash: Nunca dije que fuera una de ellas dos, yo ya había decidido a qué chica iba a ser mi pareja antes de que ellas me preguntaran.

Barry: Pero, no es por ofender a tu novia, ¿por qué escogistes a Serena, y no a una de las dos chicas, si apenas conocistes a Serena ayer en el recreo?

Ash: (sonrojado) Bueno primero que nada Barry, y también para ti Gary. Serena es mi pareja, y en segundo, yo ya quería ser el amigo de Serena desde que ella llegó al colegio.

Serena: (en su mente y aún sonrojada) Vaya, él en realidad si me quiere mucho, tanto que me invito para ser su pareja y hasta me besó.

Gary: Oh bueno, entonces ¿no te importará si yo y Barry, le preguntamos a esas dos chicas si quieren ir al baile con nosotros?

Ash: Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo, pero antes de que se vayan, ¿cómo descubrieron de que yo invite a Serena al baile?

Barry: Un usuario llamado "Dedelover06", publicó en Facebook, unas fotos de ustedes dos debajo de un árbol.

Ash: OK Gracias, suerte con esas chicas.

Barry: Bueno, nos vamos avanzando, no queremos interrumpir tu beso con Serena.

Gary: Sí, suerte con tu novia, no olvides invitarnos a la boda. (este comentario hizo sonrojar mucho a Seren).

Ash: Muy bien chau.

Serena: (sonrojada) Me pregunto quién será ese usuario.

Ash: Serena estas bien, estas rojísima.

Serena: Estoy bien Ash. Solo que me puso nerviosa de como es que tus amigos descubrieron de lo que paso ayer.

Ash: No te preocupes Serena, además todo el colegio lo iba a descubrir mañana.

Serena: OK, gracias Ash.

En el lonche, todo estaba normal, hasta que el director dijo un anouncia desde su oficina y por el micrófono...

Director: Anteción alumnos, el baile escolar se ha pospuesto para la otra semana, debido a la falta de tiempo, lamento anunciarles esto, muy buenas tardes.

Después de oír esto, la mayoría de los alumnos se quedaron decepcionados de esta noticia, otros aliviados, porque aún o bien no habían encontrado pareja, o no habían encontrado la ropa para el baile.

Serena: (un poco desilusionada) Oh que mal de que el baile se halla pospuesto para la próxima semana.

Ash: No te preocupes Serena, eso nos dará más tiempo para conocernos. (en su mente) No se como sentirme, o bien contento porque no tenia el traje para el baile, o desilusionado como Serena, ya que después del baile le iba a decir si quería ser mi novia, pero también era muy temprano. (devuelta a la realidad) ¿Y Serena, quieres ir después del colegio a comer algo, yo pago no te preocupes?

Serena: (feliz) Claro que me... Cuidado Ash (y su lanza sobre Ash, antes de que le hubiera caído un dardo en la cabeza).

Cuando esto ocurre, estudiante recoge el dardo, el cual quedo clavado en la pared.

Estudiante 1: (recogiendo y revisando el dardo) Ya veo, este es un dardo palarizante.

Ash y Serena: (aún en el suelo juntos) ¡PARALIZANTE!

Estudiente 1: Exacto, o sea si no hubieras salvado a tu novio, él pudo haber muerto. Y por sea caso, creo que todos en la cafeteria deberiamos irnos para no interrumpir su beso.

Ash: (sonrojado, levantandose y ayudando a Serena a levantarse) ¿Estas bien Serena?

Serena: (sonrojada) Sí Ash, (preocupada) pero ¿quién te disparo ese dardo, y por qué a ti Ash?

Ash: No lo se Serena.

Estudiante 1: Solo les dare un consejo: Manteganse juntos para que o bien que una le advierta al otro.

Ash: (nervioso) Gracias.

Serena: (sonrojada) Gracias.

Al salir de la cafetería, mientras Ash y Serena recorrian los pasillos, hubo una explosión cerca dode ellos estaban. Ash se lanzó sobre Serena para protegerla. Cuando todos los alumnos y profesores fueron a ver que había pasado, encontraron que al menos 1/4 del pasillo de los lockers, habia quedado escombros, y no se sabía donde estaba Ash y Serena.

Estudiante 2: ¿Pero que diablos ha pasado estó?

Profesor 1: No lo sé, pero voy a informar esto al director, por mientras alumnos, busquen bajo los escombros si hay algún sobreviviente.

Entonces todos empezaron a buscar si alguien estaba en los escombros, de repente, algo o alguien empezó a moverse por los escombros. Era Ash, mientras cargaba a Serena en sus brazos, parece que había quedado aturdida por la explosión.

Ash: (preocupado por Serena) Serena, por favor despierta. (entonces aparece el doctor del colegio).

Doctor: (revisando a Serena) Joven, sigueme con tu chica al tópico para atenderla.

Ash: Gracias doctor. (y se va con el doctor lo más rapido posible al tópico)

Mientras que en otra parte del colegio, estaba reunidos Calem, Millefeui, May Misty y Dawn...

Calem: Maldición, primero el dardo no funciona, y ahora la explosión casi mata a Serena, creo que no debí aceptar su propuesta.

Millefeui: Paciencia, aturdirla fue la primera parte del plan, luego tu te disfrazaras del doctor, y le inyectaras esto (le muestra una jeringa).

Calem: NO, no voy a matar a Serena, el plan era que ustedes se quedaban con Ash, y yo con Serena.

May: Calem no seas tonto, esto no es veneno, esto es una inyección para olvidar cosas. Luego le enseñaras unas fotos entre tu y Serena, y le daras esto (una carta). Ella pensará que tu la has invitado al baile, y no recordara nada de lo suyo con Ash.

Calem: ¿Y qué me dices de Ash? Tambien le inyectaras eso.

Misty: Claro que sí, es necesario que los dos olviden su relación para que funcione el plan.

Dawn: Bien espera en el hall.

Calem: ¿Y que me dices del doctor real?

Millefeui: Nosotras nos encargaremos de él.

Calem: OK (y se va directo al hall).

Millefeui: Ya se lo creyo.

Misty: Sí perfecto, en verdad uno contiene veneno, el cual sera para Serena, mientras que el otro solo contiene lo que le dijimos, el cual sera para Ash.

Dawn: Sí ese tonto va a envenenar a Serena, nos hara el trabajo y nosotras saldremos limpias.

May: Muy bien vayamos a espiar el avance del plan, y por sea caso usaremos esto contra el doctor (muestra una jeringa que contiene veneno).

En el tópico, Ash y había llegado con Serena en sus brazos.

Ash: (la pone en la cama del tópico, y preocupado) Serena resiste, por favor no mueras.

Doctor: Dejame verla joven (entonces pone su estetoscopio por el cuerpo de Serena, para ver si seguií viva). Mmm...

Ash: Doctor, ¿que pasa, Serena esta viva?

Doctor: Si esta viva, de seguro que quedo aturdida por la explosión. Que bueno que estabas ahí para protegerla, si tu no hubieras estado junto a ella, Serena pudo haber muerto.

Ash: (aliviado) Ufff, mucha gracias doctor, pero ¿ahora que le pasara a Serena?

Doctor: (anilizando el cuerpo de Serena) Mmmm. Ella debe descansar, estara bien, ya vuelvo, tengo que informar esto al director, por mientras quedate aquí y cuida a tu novia.

Ash: (un poco sonrojado) OK, pero ella es mi pareja, aún no es mi novia.

Doctor: (sarcástico) Si, si, si. Ya vuelvo (y sale del tópico).

Ash: Serena, no te abandonaré (y sujeta su mano y le da un beso en los labios).

Luego de unos minutos, el doctor vuelve al tópico, pero es interceptado por May, Dawn, Misty y Millefeui.

Doctor: Perdonenme jovencitas, pero llevo prisa.

May: No se preocupe nosotras nos encargaremos. (de repente, Millefeui le clava la jeringa en la pierna al doctor, el cual cae de inmediato al piso muerto).

Misty: Muy bien saquenle la ropa, y escondanlo.

Dawn: A la orden (y se llevan en conjunto al doctor).

Unos 5 minutos después...

Millefeui: Listo aquí esta la ropa, rápido deanle esto a Calem (y le entrega la ropa a May).

Misty: Muy bien (y se va).

En el hall...

Misty: Calem aquí esta la ropa, cambiate en el baño, y por sea caso aquí esta la jeringa (le da la ropa y la jeringa).

Calem: Muy bien (y se va al baño).

Luego de otros minutos...

Calem: (disfrazado del doctor) Listo, ya voy al tópico.

Millefeui: Muy bien, ve y rescata a tu chica.

En el tópico, Ash seguía sujetando la mano de Serena, con la esperanza de que despertara pronto...

Ash: (aún preocupado) Serena... (de repente entra Calem disfrazado del doctor).

Calem: Muy bien ya volví joven, y tengo que informarte algo sobre Serena.

Ash: ¿Y qué es?

Calem: Bueno necesita que se le inyecte esta jeringa para que se recupere, contiene un suero que la fortalezera (y le muestra la jeringa).

Ash: OK doctor gracias (pero de repente, cuando Ash iba a soltar la mano de Serena, esta no lo suelta). Serena...

Serena: (un poco débil) Ash...

Ash: ¡Serena! (y abraza a Serena, lo que la deja sonrojada, pero cuando Ash la abraza, esto hace que se caiga la jeringa y cuando Calem trata de agarrarla, esta se clava en su mano).

Calem: Gahh (y se le cae la gorra de doctor).

Ash y Serena: ¡¿CALEM?!

Calem: Ser... (y este se cae al suelo ya muerto)

Serena: (preocupada por su amigo) ¿Pero que pasó? Calem esta muerto.

Ash: (usando el estetoscopio para analizar el pulso de Calem) Serena, Calem a muerto, esa jeringa te lo iba a inyectar a tí.

Serena: ¿Qué, pero por que a mí?¿Calem, creí que eras mi amigo, (soltando unas lágrimas) cómo pudistes querer matarme? (y entonces Ash se acerca a Serena, y ella se va a los brazos de Ash, y este empieza a consolarla)

Había pasado unos días desde el incidente en el colegio. Pero ahora el lugar en el que se esta era en el cementerio, era el funeral de Calem. Su familia y amigos estan ahí, todos vestian de negro. Al acabar, todos se fueron excepto dos jovenes, los cuales eran Ash y Serena. Entonces empezó a llover.

Serena: (triste y seria) Calem, fuistes un gran amigo para mí, tuvimos buenos momentos, otros malos, y mucho más, eras como mi hermano. Cuando nos fuimos me sentí muy triste, pero cuando volvistes, ya habias crecido, creí que volvistes para volver a ser amigos, pero tu me intentastes matar, no entiendo por qué lo tratastes de hacer, pero aún así quiero que sepas que fuistes un buen amigo. Adios Calem (le deja una flor de esperanza en su lápida, y se va junto a Ash)

Cuando Ash y Serena se van del cementerio, aparecen las 4 chicas que formaron parte del intento de homicido de Serena.

Millefeui: (recogiendo la flor de la lápida de Calem) Vaya, vaya, al parecer no lo lograstes, y mira donde acabastes.

May: Ya sabía que no lo iba a lograr.

Misty: Bueno, es hora del plan "Traición".

Dawn: Muy bien, y esta vez no fallara.

Millefeui: (enciende un fósforo, y quema la flor)

¿Les impactó? ¿Qué pasará en el último episodio? ¿Habrá una muerte, o más?

¿En qué consiste el plan "Traición"? ¿Cuantos más casos de Amourshipping habrán en el anime? ¿Por qué diablos existen los exámenes semestrales? ¿Quieren unirse a un foro de Amourshipping (si quieren dejen un mensaje y yo les ayudo)? ¿Y quién ganará el mundial?

Esta historia continuará...


	3. The Amour can beat anything

Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokemon

Chapter 3: The Amour can beat anything

After Serena had a re-meet with her old friend Kalm, and she will notice that Ash and Serena were gone go to the school dance together, Kalm allies with Misty, May, Dawn and Millefeui to finish the relationship of Ash and Serena. Sadly, at the end Kalm dies, and Serena ends completely sad, because her old friend try to kill her. After the funeral, the girls started their evil plan called "Betray". What will happen now, Ash and Serena´s relationship will end?

It had past 10 days since Kalm´s funeral, Ash and Serena were going to the school, and on their free time, the two were going to different parts, like the cinema, the park, the beach, etc. During those 10 days, their relationship grew up so fast, they usually were holding each other hands, they share kisses and hugs, etc. It was missing just one day for the school dance, which was gone be in another place, because the destroyed part of the hall was not fixed yet.

All started on the school, everyone was there, except Ash, who was on a trip in another part, but today he was gone be back to see Serena at the afternoon after the school. But before that, in a secret part of the school, there where Misty, May, Dawn and Millefeui, preparing the plan "Betray".

Millefeui: Well it is all ready, the plan will start when Serena reaches to the school.

Misty: First at class, when she is gone do her spanish presentation, we would hack the computer, to show some things that she would never expect.

May: After that, at break, we are gone put some photos of her on the school.

Dawn: Near the end, at lunch, we would publish some rumors of Ash.

Millefeui: At the end, it would be a surprise that she won´t expect.

Misty: Wait a second, what is the surprise that you are talking of?

Millefeui: I will tell you when lunch is over. (on her mind) Those jerks, who can trust on them, at the end of the day, Serena will suicide, they would be in trouble, and Ash and I will be together forever.

OK, now back to Serena.

Serena: (happily entering to the school) There is just missing one day for the school dance, I already have a vest, and the best of all Ash will be back today. This would be a perfect day.

At spanish classroom, Misty and the others had already hack the computer of the room.

Misty: Part one complete, now let´s go before anyone notices our presence. (and she and the others left silently)

When every student where on their class, the girls started to publish on the walls the photos of Serena which some of them were edited.

May: (pasting the images) Do the next part of the plan, Dawn go for your laptop.

At the centre of I.C.T...

Dawn: (using the central computer) OK, I have already published the rumors. I wonder where is Millefeui.

While on the topic...

Millefeui: (pickiying a spray) Perfect, with this object I have all what I need for the end.

While on the secret spot where the girls are reunited.

Misty: (with her laptop) Well done, when that student ends up his presentation, it would be Serena´s turn, we have just to wait to start hacking.

May: Perfect. (enters Millefeui)

Dawn: Where you where?

Millefeui: Pasting some images in another part of the school.

Misty: OK, seat here, you are not gone want to lose the fun.

In the spanish room, it was the turn of Serena...

Spanish teacher: Serena is your turn, go at the front, and give me your USB.

Serena: (gaves her, her USB) OK (and goes to the front of her partners) Friends and teacher, my presentation is about... (but when she is gone start her presentation it appears photos of her naked and then the video when she was raped) What? (blushing).

Spanish teacher: (angry) Serena, how do you dare to put pornography of yourself in a presentation that is so important for you to pass this subject, you should be ashame of yourself.

Serena: But I... (and she gets interrupted by the teacher)

Profesora de español: (angrier than last time) DON´T INTERRUP ME, you have 0, and I am gone inform this to the director and your mother. And now take off your presentation right now, before I call the director. And now all of you put your eyes in front of your book, before I start lowering your grade. (and all the students start reading)

Serena: (hiding her tears) OK (takes off her USB and closes the program, but this one doesn´t respond)

Spanish teacher: And what are you waiting?!

Serena: It doesn´t answer.

Spanish teacher: Tipic excuse of this youth (suddenly she picks the classroom extintor, and smashes it against the computer, leaving it completely destroyed. And everyone see it amazed) What did I just said (and everyone goes back to their lecture).

Serena: (on her mind, and trying to hide her sadness) How does this happened, I didn´t put any of this photos or videos in my presentation, why does this always happens to me? (and lets a tear to fall on the floor, while she goes to her desk)

After this and another class, the break started, and for the surprise of Serena, she saw on the walls images of her naked and pornographic. The studients start seeing this, and they even take (and the) photos.

Student 1: What the f$#% is this?

Estudiante 2: Dah, is Seryou don´t remember that weeks ago, there was a video and photos of herself. The whole school thought that she was a lesbian. This already confirms it.

Studient 3: I am sure that when her couple notices this, he will leave her.

Serena: (hears this conversation, and runs desesperately to the bathroom, and there she starts to cry so much) Sniff... Sniff...Why does they bully me, I have not do to them anything bad since I reach to Kalos? I don´t understand why this world is so unfair? Ash help me please.

When break was over, everyone was on their room, except for May, Dawn, Misty and Millefeui, who started to talk about the advance of their plan.

Dawn: The plan is progressing very well.

Misty: We just need to wait until lunch.

May: And at the end of this day, Serena will not be in this world anymore.

Millefeui: Exactly. (on her mind) Of course this plan will not make Serena to kill herself, my extra part will.

Misty: What are you thinking Millefuei?

May: You are too quiet this day.

Dawn Too much.

Millefeui: I was thinking of how it would be the life after Serena´s suicide.

Misty: The only thing that we know is that she won´t be anymore between me and Ash.

May: (with an angry tone) Excuse me.

Dawn: (with also an angry tone) You are not the only one.

Millefeui: (calming them) We should not miss out our objetive. (on her mind) For now.

While in another part of Kalos, Ash was in a forest, with a beautiful lake. There, Ash was just thinking about Serena, her dreamed girl, with an unique gold hair, with saphire eyes, and a beautiful smile (that how he was thinking about Serena). And what he was gone tell her after the dance.

Ash: Serena, I know that we have recently meet, and I want to... No, not like that. Serena, I.., Even no, how are you gone conquer her heart if you act like an idiot. (and falls on the grass) I really love her so much, she is so beautiful, and I want to tell her something really important. I hope that at the end we would be together.

While at the same time on school, in class, Serena, who wasn´t paying attention to the class (who don't), because she was just thinking in when Ash was gone be back to help her.

Serena: (on her mind) Ash I need your help, I am being bully again, I need you, I love you so much. I hope that at the end we would be together.

At lunch, everyone was eating. Serena, who was walking through the hall, (one part didn´t suffer any damage) directl to the cafeteria, but suddenly a group of girls of her same age approach to her.

Girl 1: What´s up Serena, you look too calm?

Serena: What are you talking?

Girl 2: Read this. (ad shows her a Facebook comment, that "wrote" Ash)

YESTERDAY AT NIGHT, WHEN I END WALKING WITH A FRIEND, I WENT WITH ANOTHER GIRL, AND WE START KISSING HOTTLY UNDER A TREE. THEN I DID THE SAME WITH 6 OTHER GIRLS DURING THIS WEEK.

Girl 1: Incredible what it happened, I thought that he was a good person, but now not.

Serena: (starts crying) No, Ash how could you do this to me. No, this should be fake, it can´t be true. He told me that he like me, and gave me a rose as a symbol of his love.

Girl 2: Believe it or not, your special boy is a liar. (and leaves Serena with the girl1)

Serena: (kneeling down to the floor, and covering her eyes with tears) Ash, please give me a signal, I cannot live without you.

While on the hall (other part)...

May: (seeing what it happens to Serena with a camara) Looks like this is a big success.

Dawn: She cannot trust Ash anymore.

Misty: Mission complet.

Millefeui: (with a hand on her back) Not now.

May: What do you mean that not now?

Millefeui: Let me show you. (and from her hand on her back, reveals a stunner spray, and uses it over May, Dawn and Misty)

Dawn: Agg

Misty: What is this?

Millefeui: Good night, oh and just in case, you 3 are not gone remember anything that you have done (and May, Dawn and Misty fall asleep) Time to start the extra part of the plan, but before, I will leave you in a special place for you to sleep. (and takes them to the room of the director, with a camara, photos and videos)

After lunch was over, the 3 girls woke up without remembering anything that happened...

May: What does it happened to us?

Dawn: Where we are?

Misty: And what is this? (suddenly someone enters, it was the director)

Director: What are you 3 doing here, and what are this photos? (picks up one of the photos, and remembers that he saw one like this one on the hall) Ladies, you are in big problems, because of bullying your partner Serena.

Misty, May and Dawn: We did what?

The school was over, Serena was on her locker still thinking on what does she had discovered from Ash.

Serena: Ash please don´t do this to me, you are gone break what it reminds me from my heart. (and let a tear to fall on the floor, and goes to the exit door)

On that moment, out of school, Ash appears waiting for Serena, but suddenly Millefeui appears, carrying a fake rose on her hand.

Ash: Serena it had pass a little, but I cannot wait to see you back. (Millefeui approaches to Ash)

Millefeui: Hi Ash.

Ash: And what are you ding here?

Millefeui: Well I was just wanting to... (and notices that Serena is already out of the school, and shows Ash a rose) Of course I would love to be your girlfriend for the school dance. (and kisses Ash, who after the kiss, he got confused, and wanting to cry, not only because Millefeui kissed him, because Serena was at that moment).

Serena saw this, Serena started to cry uncontrolable, and run away as fast as possible from Ash.

Serena: (with so many tears, and with the heart pulverized) Ash how could you do this to me, first you lie to me with many girls, and now, after all what I have suffered, you kissed the girl who had bully me forever, and you propose her to be yor girlfriend for the school dance. (she stops, and takes the rose from her bag) I wish that you haven´t saved me. (and throws the rose to the street, and keeps running again).

Back to Ash...

Ash: (angry) How could you do this to me and Serena?

Millefeui: For this (takes off the from her bag same spray that she used against Misty, May and Dawn, and uses it on Ash, but the spray doesn´t work). What the f#$&, why does it doesn´t work (takes it near her face to see why it doesn´t works, and the spray starts to work, and leaves Millefeui in K.O. on the floor).

Ash: Later I will get in charge of you, first I must explain Serena what it happened. (and goes running)

While Ash was going through street to street, he found the rose that he gave to Serena. When he pick it up, he started to remember the moment when he gave it to Serena, it was one of the most important moments of his lovely life, and posibly the last remember if he didn´t find Serena; he let a tear to fall on the floor, and got inspired to find Serena. He went through city per city, and asked random people if anyone had seen a girl with gold hair, saphire eyes, a black blouse, red skirt and a pink and black hat (and everyone asked if she was his girlfriend, and Ash sadly said that no). It started to get dark, and Ash had no idea where Serena was. And he seat on a bench exhausted of so much running and with the heart almost destroyed.

Ash: (sad) Serena, please give me a signal, I can´t live without you, I love you so much. I don´t kno what to do.

?: Don´t give up.

Ash: That voice I have already hear it, is... (sees back, and he sees Bonnie)

Bonnie: Exactly, I am.

Ash: Who did you find me?

Bonnie: I live near here. I had seen what it happened on school, as your kiss with that girl, and what it happened to Serena.

Ash: What it happened to Serena?

Bonnie: The girls who bully her, hacked her presentation, and published on the wed rumors that you kissed 7 girls with Serena to know, and they also put photos over the school of Serena naked

Ash: I am a jerk, I promise her that I was gone help her, I wish that I have never travel. Now the major problem is that I don´t know where she is.

Bonnie: As I said, think, you know how is Serena, where would she be right now?

Ash: (thinking)... (talking) I know, under a tree near the lake, I have to go, thanks. (and starts to run)

Bonnie: Good luck with your girlfriend.

Ash runs as fast as possible. When he reachs under the tree, he doesn´t find Serena.

Ash: (sad) Serena, please tell me that you haven´t suicide (and he finds and picks Serena´s pink hat, and a card, it was from Serena to Ash).

_Dear Ash:_

_I knew that you were gone search me here, because for us this is a place where we can reflexionate our problems, but I was just here some moment to write this note for you to search it. What I want you to know that the place where I am, while you are reading this card, is that I am near an abism to the ocean, probably, it would be too late as for me as for you, but I want you to know that even what I have to pass, is that I love you; and als you will start asking to yourself why did I leave my hat and the rose (on the street), is that these objects symbolise 2 things: What it was our relationship, for you to remember it; and my hat for you to remember me. I hope that on the other life we would be together._

_With love,_

_Serena_

Ash when he finished reading the note, he end up crying so much. But he didn´t quit, he decided to run as far as possible to the abism before Serena falls to the ocean.

Near the abism, Serena was really near, with no fear to jump,because all her love was neutralized.

Serena: (so sad) Good bye Ash, I love you so much (and just at that time, when she was gone walk one more step, a familiar voice appeared).

Ash: (screaming and running) SERENA, PLEASE DON´T DO THIS, I CAN EXPLAIN YOU!

Serena: (sad and sees him back) Ash...

Ash: Please Serena, don´t kill yourself? If you kill yourself, then I will too.

Serena: Ash... (but when she was gone advance, se slips and falls to the abism)

Ash: (worried he throws himself) SERENA (and thanks to Arceus he grabs her hand just in time).

Serena: Ash free me, don´t efford yourself, I don´t have any value, I don´t deserve to live. (and starts to cry)

Ash: (still grabbing Serena´s hand) No Serena, you are all for me.

Serena: Why, why you always get so worried for me, I though that you love Millefeui, and that´s why you ask her to be your girlfriend and gave her the same rose as me?

Ash: Serena, she kissed me, she had all planned to end up with our relationship, that rose she bought it, and it was from plastic, I gave you a true one. If you want to know why I always get so worried for you, is that I love you so much, after the school dance, I was wanting to ask you this: "Serena, would you be my girlfriend?"

Serena: (without saying no word, she stop crying) Ash... (But she loses the control and falls to the ocean)

Ash: (desesperately) SERENA! (and he throws himself to the abism, and catchs and hugs Serena).

Serena: (hugged with Ash) Ash are you crazy, why did you do that?

Ash: I have already told you Serena, I love you so much.

Serena: Ash (and kissed him on the lips).

That´s how they end until they got crashed against the ocean. Serena got stunned, while Ash, was carrying Serena on his arms. After they got out of the water, Ash put softly Serena on his legs, and as he noticed that Serena was stunned, he softly move Serena´s face near him, and kissed her until she woke up. After some minutes, Serena woke up.

Serena: Ash.

Ash: Serena.

And once more they unite their lips together.

Tomorrow at the afternoon, it was the school dance, there were many couples, and while everyone was dancing, Ash and Serena entered with their hands together, everyone got surprised, because they never thought that they were a real couple. Serena was wearing a vest with diferent types of red and violet, and her hair was tied up, as when she is about to cook. While Ash was wearing a black and white smokin, and he was carrying the rose for Serena on his pocket. When they were gone start to dance, Ash take the rose and put it softly on Serena´s hair.

Ash: With the rose on your hair you look more beautiful than ever.

Serena: Thanks Ash (and kisses Ash on the lips).

All students who saw this were jealous of Ash and Serena, while other just clap.

When the school dance was over, Ash and Serena went to the place where they go when they had problems, under a tree. Still holding hands

Ash: It was an excellent night.

Serena: Yes it was Ash, I love you so much.

Ash: Me too Serena (and he shares a romantic kiss with his girlfriend Serena).

Some years later...

Pope: And you Serena Yvonne, would you accept Ash as your husband?

Serena: I accept.

Papa: And now with the whole power that the Kalos region gives me, I declare you husband and wife. You can kiss the wife.

And Ash and Serena share a kiss, which cause a lot of claps of friends and familiars.

Ash: Now we are together, as whe we were young.

Serena: Together forever Ash.

And they share another kiss.

THE END

P.S: If you want to know what does it happened to Misty, May, Dawn and Millefeui, I will tell you that they at a insane asylum forever, after what they do on their youth.

P.S.2: "Dedelover06" is Bonnie.

Thanks for everyone who read my stories, leave your review, if you want to know about my future stories as Titanic Pokemon, the Amourshipping, or anything else. You are the best, thanks for reading, if you want to know why did I take so long to publish this chapter, the reason is because I have to many exams and homework to do, and I even had less time to write. And I have to telll you that I won´t publish any other story until it starts July, because of my semestral exams, I am really sorry, but I promise you that July would be the month of my stories. See ya until July.


End file.
